


Warmth

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: 30 Days of Hamburr Challenge [30]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 30 Days of Hamburr, 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Big Company, Camping, Company retreat, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, M/M, OH MY GOD IT'S DONE!!, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flaming tongues licked the sky with each new addition and Hamilton felt as if they could burn the stars with them. Yet they came back down from their high and helped warmth spread all around them.</p><p>Day 30 of the 30 Days of Hamburr Self-Induced Challenge of 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Y'ALL I HAVE FINISHED!! IT'S DONE!! IT'S OVER!
> 
> I'm so happy yet so sad that it's done. This was like a daily routine and it made me nervous everyday. Whenever I would post a fic, I would just get so fucking nervous. But each time, you guys delivered. You stayed with me throughout these 30 days and I can honestly say it was more successful than the one I did last year. 
> 
> So thank you so much for staying with me, leaving comments and kudos, and generally being the best readers a girl could ask for.
> 
> I won't do a dedication today. This one is dedicated to all of you, each and every one of you who followed me to the end of the line.

There were two things that Alexander hated.

 

The first was slow-walking old people. (“Hurry the fuck up, you’re dying!”)

 

The second was camping.

 

Being outside was just something that Alexander never liked. The mosquitoes were a nightmare. Don’t get him started on the grass stains on his pants or the ever-waking paranoia of sleeping outside and hoping not to get fucking killed by a bear. He was a city boy through and through. It didn’t matter that he didn’t originally come from a city but he has lived in one for more than half his life already. 

 

Why go outside when there was Wi-Fi inside?

 

Unfortunately, Washington had a completely different view on the  _ great outdoors.  _ The man used to chop wood every day when he was a kid, for Christ’s sake,  _ of course,  _ he would think of something like this. Of course, Alexander couldn’t talk his way out of it this time. He was able to use his words to get out of things before but something like this couldn’t be ignored. The office was in serious need of  _ reshaping  _ and was greatly lacking in  _ camaraderie.  _

 

Washington’s words, not his.

 

“Why couldn’t we do this in one of those team building retreat centers here at home, sir? I’m sure it would be just as effective  _ and  _ we wouldn’t have to leave the comfort of our own homes.” Alexander followed his boss around his office as stack after stack of papers as being placed into his already shaking arms. Washington gave him one of those disappointed parent looks and Alexander tried to match it with a glare of his own.

 

Ultimately, he failed when the sigh came out of Washington’s lips. As much as Hamilton  _ hated  _ doing anything  _ remotely _ related to trees and grass, he also hated disappointing anyone. He hated disappointing Washington, in particular. He worked so hard to get to this position and he wasn’t going to throw away his shot now that he was here. “Is that all you really care about, Hamilton? Comfort? What about we take that all away and who are you really?”

 

He hated it when Washington went all Greek Philosopher on him.

 

“That’s the point of this company retreat, Hamilton. We get out of our comfort zones and bond in a way that will take us above and beyond most of the other companies stationed here in New York.” Washington indicated for Hamilton to place the pile of papers in his arms on his desk. When Alexander was sure that the papers wouldn’t topple over, he looked up at his boss. “Hamilton, don’t tell me that you don’t have enemies in this office.”

 

His silence was the only answer he needed and Washington could only give him a look that said  _ I told you so.  _ “After next week, I won’t promise you will hate them any less. Hell, you’ll probably hate them more but you’ll gain respect for one another. That is what’s important here.” Washington placed a reassuring hand on Alexander’s shoulder and squeezed it before he turned to the pile of papers on his desk. “You can clear out early Hamilton, I got this.”

 

“You sure you don’t need help--”

 

“My decision is final, Hamilton.” Washington saw right through his ruse and he sighed in defeat. “Get some sleep, son. I’m sending out the tent assignments tomorrow. I need you bright and early to settle the paperwork.” He wanted to say something, anything, that would get Washington to change his mind but he knew that whatever he would say would fall on deaf ears. Without another word, Hamilton left Washington’s office. 

 

As he stepped out of the office, he noticed a lone figure still packing up his stuff in his area and he scoffed. Aaron Burr, always the mister goody two shoes. He always stayed a little bit late so that Washington will  _ think  _  he was putting in extra hours. Burr envied his position ever since he started working here 5 years ago and Hamilton would flaunt it was much as he could. Although Burr got the brunt of the hard labor, Hamilton was the one who approved his papers before it gets sent to Washington.

 

Hamilton was quite certain that Burr hated his  _ guts.  _

 

“Good evening, Secretary Hamilton!” It was too late into the night for such a  _ cheery  _ mood. Hamilton was willing to bet money that Burr was really just playing Cat Mario on his computer than actual work. Although, the papers in his hands and the other papers almost bursting out of his messenger bag told him that he would lose that bet. “You clocking out early?” The man caught up with him as he adjusted the papers in his arms and Hamilton only raised an eyebrow as an answer.

 

“You clocking out at this time, sir?” He continued to watch Burr struggle quietly with his folders and papers still refusing to help him. Hey, he didn’t have to be  _ nice  _ to the employees of the company. He did have a higher position. “You usually leave at midnight.”

 

“Only because I live close-by, Mr. Hamilton. My baby girl Theo wanted me to come back earlier today as it is movie night.” Hamilton’s gaze softened on Mr. Burr as he finally got his papers in order. The way Burr talked about Theo only made Hamilton assume that she was his kid. He never thought Burr to be a married man, let alone one with a child he adored enough to leave work earlier. “Can you say no to your 5-year-old kid?” 

 

“You tell me. I never had one.” The tension in the air between them might as well have been a fucking wall as the silence enveloped them heavily. Burr stared at him almost sympathetically and Hamilton really didn’t want any of that. “Well, you shouldn’t keep your Theo waiting. Goodnight, Burr, sir.” With that statement, he turned on his heel and headed straight for the elevator. Kids. That was a topic he didn’t think would bring him into this state of mind.

 

He needed to be alone now or he would start crying in the middle of the floor.

 

He didn’t bother holding the elevator door open.

* * *

“This sucks.”

 

“Stop acting like a  _ child,  _ Hamilton. It’s only a company retreat.”

 

“Which is exactly why it sucks.”

 

Hamilton trudged his feet down the trail to their camping grounds as he tuned out whatever bullshit was coming out of Jefferson’s mouth. He acted as if he  _ loved  _ outside when he spent most of his time locked up in his expensive penthouse with a glass of wine in one hand and his phone in the other. He was no better than Hamilton. In fact, Jefferson seemed much worse than him but he didn’t want to say that in front of their boss.

 

It was ridiculous. He tried every excuse in the book so he wouldn’t have to go but Washington was always one step ahead of him. The paperwork was done, just needed to be signed. The employees were all paid. The water for the dispensers were all ordered for next week. His cat was fed and being taken care of by Martha. The only thing that could get Hamilton out of this situation was if somebody shot him  _ at this exact moment.  _

 

He would have been willing to let even Aaron Burr do that to him if it got him out of this camping trip.

 

Of course, there was Aaron Burr. The same man also happened to be the one he was going to share a tent with. Washington paired them off in a way that only one of the two would know how to pitch up a tent and the other one did not. Unfortunately, Hamilton was the latter. He never went camping before now, why the fuck would he know how to pitch a tent? He watched videos online but they were all gibberish to him by the 6th video. 

 

He was not going to survive this camping trip.

 

Washington even confiscated their gadgets so Hamilton couldn’t listen to music as he slept. He also couldn’t access Wi-Fi this far from the city. The worst part was not being able to capture Jefferson in stupid moments for blackmail material. He was going to die. Some bear or whatever wild animal was going to sneak into his tent and kill him in his sleep. He was the executive secretary of Washington’s company. He’s too important to die.

 

When they got to the camping grounds, Hamilton wanted to bolt that very second.  _ Mosquitoes.  _ They were everywhere but no one else seemed to care. Was he the only one who hated the great outdoors? Were all of his co-workers born in the same tree stump? Did they all grow up going on camping and road trips? Did they all get immunity from mosquitoes and other insects? He also  _ swore  _ there was a huge ass spider on Madison’s shoulder and the man didn’t even  _ flinch. _

 

“Alright, everyone! Find a good spot for your tent and pitch it up! We’ll start the team building activities at 2pm. Be at the clearing by 1:30!” Hamilton would rather be dead. With a single glare from his boss, he knew he had to postpone the homicide a little bit further. He sighed as Burr started to take the tent out of his bag. He wanted to be passive-aggressive. Burr knew how to pitch up a tent. The man would do fine on his own.

 

“Are you going to help me or not?” Burr looked up at him from the half-up tent and Hamilton only raised an eyebrow.

 

“Um… no?” He instinctively put his hand in his pocket to dig out his phone until he quickly realized he didn’t have it. “You know how to do this right? I think me helping you would just make it worse.” Burr rolled his eyes at that and handed Hamilton what appeared to be an instruction manual. He gave his co-worker another raised eyebrow and Burr just gave him a look. “What do you want me to do with this?”

 

“I know how to pitch a tent but only if I read the instructions. Read them out to me so I know if I’m doing it right.” He couldn’t really argue because Burr literally just volunteered to do it all by himself. Despite his initial question, he seemed content with setting up for the both of them and Hamilton would be lying if he said that he didn’t feel guilty at all. Reading the manual was doable, though. He could do reading. That’s something he wouldn’t screw up.

 

So with their combined efforts, with the sweat and hard work coming mostly from Burr, their tent is up and Hamilton had to admit it looked cozy. If the rest of the team building activities was like this then Hamilton thought it wouldn’t be so bad. Yet, he knew it wasn’t just going to be him yelling out the rules and instructions. He was going to have to get down and dirty which he was absolutely not prepared to do.

 

“What time is it?” Burr checked his watch, the only accessory Washington let them have, before standing up from his position on the ground.

 

“It’s ten past one. Do we already head to the clearing for that team building thing Mr. Washington wanted us to do?”

 

“How about we ditch it instead and drink from the bottle of vodka I snuck into my bag?”

 

“It’s a little too early to drink, isn’t it?” Hamilton smirked at Burr and he  _ swore  _ he saw his co-worker blush. What a coward.

 

“I was just testing you, Burr. C’mon, we don’t want to be the last ones there. If we’re early, maybe Washington could give us an advantage in his games.” Hamilton started to walk towards the clearing and Burr followed soon after. With Hamilton’s long strides, Burr could barely keep up but he was able to do a jogging pace next to the chief secretary. As much as Hamilton hated this entire thing, he wanted to get all this team building bullshit finished so he could be one step closer to Wi-Fi.

 

“It’s a team-building exercise, Hamilton. It’s not a contest.” 

 

“Would you like to make it a contest? 10 bucks that the first team building activity is the egg on a spoon race.”

 

“I’m not betting with you on that.” Burr shook his head and Hamilton scoffed. He couldn’t hide his smile and he wasn’t quite sure why. Now that he thought about it, he never actually had a real and raw conversation with Aaron Burr. It was usually all business and the occasional debating in the conference room if Burr was able to get in the room. “What do you have against this entire company retreat anyway?”

 

Hamilton stopped in his tracks and Burr almost bumped into him as he was deep in thought. Quite honestly, he just didn’t want to go. There was no deeper meaning as to why he didn’t like the company retreat. He hated grass and trees and the sound of crickets at night. He loved the din of traffic, the blinding marquis lights on Broadway, and the steam from his coffee mug on his balcony at 2am.

 

Yet as he dug deeper into his mind, he found that the company retreat to him was just an excuse for Washington to get him to loosen up. Ever since he started working for him, he was non-stop. He was like a bullet as he whizzed past everyone in sight and never stopped to take a breath. Washington wanted him to take a break. The rest of the company also worked so hard to get to the positions they were in. 

 

Maybe Washington just wanted everyone to unwind for once.

 

It didn’t stop Hamilton from hating it. He was away from the comfort of his bed and the heat of his laptop on his legs. Running around in the woods and sleeping next to your married coworker with a kid was not his version of unwinding. “I don’t like sleeping bags.” That was his half-hearted response and he sensed that even Burr could see through his lie. He knew. He just didn’t want to say anything in fear of saying the wrong thing. He was in a higher position, he could have Burr fired if he wanted to.

 

But out here in the woods, his feet aching and his hair in a messy bun, he wasn’t Burr’s employer. He was just his coworker. They were just having a friendly conversation on their way to the clearing. Maybe this was what Washington meant by  _ fostering camaraderie and gaining respect for one another.  _ It was still the first day. They had about another 2 days here at the camping grounds before they head back to the city.

 

So with a small smile, he tilted his head in the direction of the clearing. “C’mon. We don’t want to keep Washington waiting.”

* * *

What he said to Burr wasn’t  _ entirely  _ a lie.

 

He really didn’t like sleeping bags.

 

They were tight in the wrong places and loose everywhere else. He felt like a size 3 sausage in a size 1 casing. He probably should have looked at the size of the sleeping bag before he bought it but he was going to chalk it up to lack of experience. It turned out that he bought a kiddy sleeping bag. Burr’s 5-year-old kid could have fit in here. Hamilton could get it up to his crotch area but it would certainly… pinch.

 

Well, he wasn’t going to sleep any time soon. So what was the best thing to do other than sleep? The first thing on his mind was to write something but Washington even confiscated his notebook and pens. He could take out the bottle of vodka in his bag and drink until he’s too drunk to stay awake. That actually sounded pretty appealing to him now. He checked to see if Burr was still asleep before he took the aforementioned bottle out.

 

Unfortunately, after his 2nd or 4th shot, Burr woke up to the sound of his giggling. “Ugh… Hamilton? What are you doing?” He rolled over in his sleeping bag just to see a practically shit-faced chief secretary. “Are you fucking drunk?” 

 

“No,  _ you’re  _ fucking drunk!” Hamilton practically yelled and then a hiccup followed.

 

“I thought you were joking when you said you brought vodka.” Burr sat up and was practically tackled back to the ground by a giggly secretary. “Um, Hamilton? You’re crushing me.”

 

“Why don’t we play 20 questions!” Hamilton looked so excited that even in his inebriated state, Burr couldn’t find it in himself to say no. “Washington wanted us to foster cam… camard… camridy! We have to start fost’ring the camridy!” Burr couldn’t help but be amused by his higher up’s antics. He never saw Hamilton loosen up in the time he’s worked at the company. He was always so serious and he just wished he had his phone to record all this.

 

Burr decided to play this little game with him, whether he was aware of it or not. He tried, on several occasions, to remove the bottle of vodka from Hamilton’s hands but his grip was strong. “How long have you and your wife been married, Burr?” asked Hamilton as he practically chugged a concerning amount of vodka down his throat. Burr shifted uncomfortably at that question. Even in his drunken stupor, Hamilton could see that Burr wasn’t feeling up to answering the question.

 

“You guys divorced or somethin’?” Hamilton felt  _ that _ was an appropriate follow-up question if he was out of his mind. As he was now drunk, it was the perfect follow-up question. 

 

“She’s dead actually.”

 

Oh.

 

“Oh shit.” Hamilton thrust the bottle of vodka in Burr’s hands and climbed into his lap. His lapse in judgment was always something that fluctuated when he was drunk. “I’m sorry, Burr.” 

 

“It’s okay.” Burr shifted his position so he was able to face Hamilton properly. “Death doesn’t discriminate. I just wish Theo stayed longer, that’s all. You didn’t know, why would you care?” Hamilton winced at the bite in Burr’s tone. Jesus, was he really that vicious to him in the workplace? Hamilton handed the bottle of vodka over to him and to his surprise, he actually accepted it and took a big swig.

 

The silence between them was only broken by those damn crickets he hated so much and the occasional breeze that moved the flaps of their tent. The tent was tiny but big enough for the two of them. He could practically feel Burr’s breath against his face. “Is it my turn to ask a question now?” Burr took another sip from the bottle and all Hamilton could do was a nod.

 

“Okay, why do you hate me?”

 

Wow, Burr had no qualms about this. He didn’t seem afraid to ask him why he seemed to resent him at work. It wasn’t like he ever hid it from him, Burr rose above his station just like he did but Hamilton just happened to be faster. The closer Burr got to taking his position, Hamilton felt threatened. Washington already had 2 chief secretaries in him and Jefferson. With Burr’s work ethic and determination, he could be well replaced after 2 years.

 

That was assuming Hamilton would run himself to the ground. “I don’t hate you…” That wasn’t the full truth but that also wasn’t a half lie either. He was sure that Burr hated  _ him   _ and not the other way around. In reality, Hamilton was intimidated by him. The man graduated from college at  _ 16  _ for crying out loud. There was never a question as to how smart Aaron Burr was. His alcohol-addled brain was in no position to process his thoughts.

 

But his filter was gone. After what seemed like over half an hour, he realized that he just confessed everything he thought he only said in his mind. Burr looked at him, resentment absent but relief present in his eyes. “Then why did you suddenly run away when I mentioned my kid?” Oh god. The  _ kid  _ question was here. Hamilton tried to fight the tears forming in his eyes but he couldn’t fight it any longer when Burr reached his hand out to touch his knee.

 

“It was just one more thing that made you better than me.” He couldn’t possibly hold it in any longer. The words flooded out of him like a broken dam. His throat was itchy and his lungs burned with lack of air but he kept going. Factoring in the fact that he was drunk out of his mind, he couldn’t control himself. “I’m divorced. I let go of the most beautiful woman on earth and she took the kids with her. She said I was toxic, a danger to the children. 

 

“Because of my damn pride, we went to court. 8 years later and my son is celebrating his birthday today. I can’t even  _ see  _ him.” He tried to wipe the tears from his eyes with the corner of his sleeping bag but he didn’t even have the energy for that. “Eliza is right, though, I brought nothing but neglect and pain to my family. I’m never going to see my children again and maybe that’s for the best. So when you mentioned your daughter,  _ fuck,  _ I couldn’t hold it in.”

 

He tried so damn hard to stop himself from sobbing but his mind was already one step ahead of him. His lungs were struggling to take in the air already. “You’re better than me, Burr. You’re so much better than me.  _ That  _  is why I’m so resentful towards you. You work hard, you play fair, and you love wholeheartedly but because you’re not in my position, I convinced myself that what you do doesn’t make you a winner. Now, I don’t even fucking know anymore…”

 

The gentle clink of the bottle of vodka on the ground was louder in his sensitive ears and the ruffle of the sleeping bags felt like drums in his mind. He couldn’t open his eyes. The slightest bit of light felt like it could blind him. He only opened them when he realized that Burr placed him carefully on the floor and sat next to him. He tried to look up but Burr placed a comforting hand on his head and he found himself relaxing into the touch. At the reaction, Burr stroked his hair softly and Hamilton could have  _ purred.  _

 

He didn’t say anything, which was probably for the best. The silence was better than comforting words that wouldn’t be relevant to him. He didn’t deserve to be comforted yet here they were, in the middle of the woods, cramped in their tent, the stench of alcohol mingled into the air between them. This camping trip turned into the complete opposite of how he expected it to be. He never expected to lay his heart and soul out to the coworker he thought he hated.

 

“I’m sure you can be a better person,” Burr whispered and in that exact moment, Hamilton opened his eyes. He looked at his co-worker, who was actually smiling at him. He was  _ smiling  _ at him. “I’m not saying you’re a horrible person now but the first step to being a better person is admitting that you’re not perfect,” He carefully placed his arm around Hamilton at that and it was the most comforting touch Hamilton has felt in a long time.

 

“What’s the next step?”

 

“Well, you can start by apologizing.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“No, Alexander.” This was the first time Burr ever called him by his first name. It was almost always  _ Mr. Hamilton, Hamilton  _ or  _ Secretary Hamilton.  _ Hearing his first name from him actually sobered him up. “You don’t apologize to me, you didn’t do anything wrong to me.” He looked reluctantly at his hands and decided to take them anyway. “But there are people that you’ve wronged and it’s up to them if they want to forgive you.”

 

Hamilton knew the people Burr was talking about and up to now, he didn’t have the courage to talk about them. Maybe if he spoke to Eliza, the guilt in his heart would be lifted even if it was only a tiny bit. He looked at Burr, his coworker, his friend, and he knew that he could do this. Even if he still wasn’t allowed to see his kids, he would be able to move on, work harder to be a better person, and maybe even fall in love again. Perhaps he already has. 

 

“So what happens to us now?” Burr gave him a soft smile before standing up. He offered Hamilton his hand and without hesitation, he took it. He slowly lead him back to the clearing, his hand never left his in the time they walked together. Hamilton didn’t know what was happening but when they got closer to the clearing, their path brightened up with each step. In the middle of their destination was a bonfire that burned brighter than anything Hamilton has ever seen.

 

Washington was sitting in front of it, his back towards them. He was the only other one there but it seemed that he knew someone was going to join him at one point. “Good evening, sir.” Greeted Burr when they were finally in his point of view. Washington looked at their clasped hands first and then up into their glowing faces and smiled. He wordlessly gestured to the seats next to him. Burr reluctantly let go of his hand and sat on Washington’s opposite side while Hamilton took the other seat next to their boss.

 

It wasn’t long until Hamilton and Washington were alone by the embers of the fire. Burr left to go get more wood and Hamilton had a feeling that they were both in on this plan for a certain executive secretary to discover himself again. It just felt like a very Washington thing to do, to interfere without interfering at all. Hamilton could only smile warmly at that. “This company retreat wasn’t for the company, was it?”

 

“What took you so long to notice?” Washington replied as he continued to stare at the fire. 

 

“A bottle of vodka,” His boss chuckled at his response and Hamilton couldn’t help but laugh too. “But it also wasn’t just for  _ me,  _ was it?” 

 

“You catch on fast.” Burr returned at that exact moment with his arms occupied with some twigs and branches. Hamilton watched his coworker fondly as he dumped the rest of the wood into the fire. The flaming tongues licked the sky with each new addition and Hamilton felt as if they could burn the stars with them. Yet they came back down from their high and helped warmth spread all around them.

 

Warmth, that was the feeling of Burr’s skin brushing against his as he took his new seat right next to him. Warmth, that was what his heart pumped into his blood when Burr took his hand again. Warmth, a feeling he didn’t allow himself to feel until Burr reminded him that all he had to do was strike a match and light the flames himself. In the cold of the night, in front of the bonfire that touched the stars, he finally felt happy.

* * *

 

The retreat was over before he knew it.

 

He helped Aaron actually bring the tent down this time. Breaking down seemed to be much healthier for him than building up. He didn’t even notice that he was strapping his backpack on until they were walking back up the same path. He did, however, notice the brand new addition from the routine that went in reverse; Aaron Burr’s hand in his own. He didn’t know what they were yet. He didn’t know what they were going to be when they went back to work.

 

But one look from him told Alexander that they’ll be fine. He was going to be fine from now on. He still had so much work to do, with the company and within himself. He didn’t know how long it was going to be until he was truly fine. But if there was one thing that this retreat taught him, it was that sometimes you needed to leave your comfort zone and cross the line to help you find out who you really are.

 

Right now, he didn’t know who he was but he knew what he was going to be. He was going to be a better person. He was going to be the person that Aaron could look at and think  _ I’m so glad he’s mine.  _ He was going to be the person that Eliza would look at and think  _ I’m glad we could be happy apart as we were happy together.  _ He wanted one day to be the person that his 8-year-old son could look at and think  _ I’m proud he’s my father.  _

 

He wanted to be the person that he could look at in the mirror and think  _ this is the person I have worked so hard to become.  _

 

He was at his apartment before he could even register the traffic zooming past them. Aaron drove him home, of course, he did. “So I guess I’ll see you at work on Monday?” Alex looked at Aaron, then at their hands intertwined on the stick shift, then back up at him again. In the dim light of the early morning, Aaron’s eyes shined. The flames that licked the sky that night burned lightly within them and when he blinked, he saw the stars.

 

He leaned closer to him until he could feel a universe forming as their lips touched.

 

Galaxies swirled in his mind, planets revolved and his own world revolved around Aaron Burr. This was the man who made him realize that he could become someone new, someone better, in the cramped space of a tent. When they separated after what felt like two lifetimes, the stars within his eyes shined just as bright. He was so lucky that he was granted the opportunity to see them up close. He felt Aaron smile against his lips. His breath ghosted over his cheeks and he never felt so grateful to go on a camping trip to be able to feel all this and more. 

 

“How about I see you tomorrow night instead?”

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING ALL OF THESE!
> 
> If you can't think of anything to comment, why don't you do this: Comment below your favorite fic from this challenge and your least favorite. If you want it to be longer, tell me why they are your fave/least fave! I will my best to reply to all of you!
> 
> Thank you again, guys. This means a lot to me. If you have any hamburr requests, send them to my hamilton writing tumblr: hotdamndotham! 
> 
> Adios!


End file.
